


Blackmail

by Remlundskan



Category: Beck (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oskar hears something he wants to investigate. And sees something he wants to forget. And his wife just wants the baby formula!</p><p>feb 4th: added a teaser for my poor readers. There will be more, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Of course, darling. Anything else? Ok, I’m leaving now, so I’ll be home in about 20 minutes or so. Alright, love you too!”

Oskar Bergman put his cellphone away and added ‘baby formula’ on his list. His wife had called just as he was about to leave the precinct and, being the kind man and the ‘good guy’ that he was, he naturally agreed to pick up the things she asked for. She was the mother of his child, of course he would do whatever she asked.

He was just taking his coat when he heard a noise coming from one of the interrogation rooms. Cop instincts kicking in, he went into instant stealth mode, walking slowly to listen at the closed door. There was the unmistakable groan from his antagonist, Gunvald Larsson, and judging by the way he was moaning, Oskar suspected that Gunvald was having some serious me-time in there.

“Freaking perv”, Oskar said to himself, shaking his head. Ever since Oskar was a fresh-faced rookie, Gunvald had been on his case day after day, making jokes, pointing out his youth and inexperience, sending him on goose chase after wild goose chase, teasing him mercilessly on a regular basis.

Sure, by now, Oskar had proven himself, time and time again, cracking cases, saving the lives of both Gunvald and Martin Beck, their Commissioner. He was considered ‘one of the big boys’ and the teasing had all but stopped altogether. But every now and then, the older man would say or do something that made Oskar feel like he was 8 years old, being bullied by the toughest kid in school.

Today had been such a day, and although Oskar had been all set on just forgetting about the whole thing and go home, he really couldn’t pass up on an opportunity like this, when it fell so neatly into his lap. Payback was a bitch, and catching self-proclaimed super cop Gunvald Larsson defiling himself in the interrogation room, that seemed like a good way to extract some vengeance and procure some future blackmail material.

Gunvald would probably kill him, though, if Oskar were to walk in on such a private moment, but there was a way for him to catch Gunvald, without the other man ever finding out about it.

He only paused for a moment, mentally preparing himself for the atrociousness that he was about to witness, and checked the handle on the door right next to the one where Gunvald was currently enjoying himself. Finding it unlocked, he sneaked inside, closing the door quietly behind him and looked through the two way mirror.

Nothing, not once in a million years, could have prepared him for what he saw in that room. Gunvald was there, alright, and he was having a really good time… but he wasn’t alone. Someone was on their knees, giving Gunvald a blowjob. Someone who was another man! And Oskar had seen the back of that head enough times to recognize his boss.

Commissioner Martin Beck was giving Gunvald a blowjob.

And a really good one too, apparently, because Gunvald was leaning against the wall, mouth open, eyes closed, moaning loudly. He had one hand on Martin’s head, not pushing or demanding, just… holding it there. It was such a surprisingly tender gesture from the big, snarky, happy-to-beat-a-confession-out-of-the-bad-guys, constant bad-cop Gunvald Larsson, that Oskar suddenly felt a bit embarrassed, watching such an intimate moment between the two men. It was no secret that Commissioner Beck and Gunvald were close; they had been partners for years before Martin got promoted, but no one could have ever imagined that they were *this* close.

Oskar was a good cop. Maybe not as good as Gunvald or or as violent… or as snarky, but he had a keen eye and just from watching now, he could tell that this was not the first time they did this.

Martin suddenly got up from his knees and Oskar, his face red, got a good look at Gunvald’s hard cock, and the obvious bulge in his Commissioner’s pants. He was never going to be able to look either one of them in the eye again.

And then, things went from bad to worse, depending on what side of the glass you were, when Commissioner Beck pulled down his pants, down to his ankles and Oskar saw his penis.

Yeah, he would have to find another job. In another town. Preferably on another planet! And also, why wasn’t he leaving? He should be running away, as fast as he could and never look back and just black everything out, just leave before they…

Gunvald kissed Martin!

It was a really passionate kiss and Oskar sure didn’t miss Gunvald’s hand moving down to jerk the Commissioner’s hard cock, but he also didn’t miss the other hand, gently grazing Martin’s neck with surprising tenderness. Oskar could not remember a single time when he had seen Gunvald act with tenderness toward anyone that wasn’t a child. Ever! Gunvald was one of the best detectives in the country… or at least in town. He always got the perp and he knew how to get them to confess.

But the fact of the matter was that Gunvald was a bully. He was rude, obnoxious, and downright nasty to just about everyone. He had a soft spot for kids, and he had a niece that he treasured above everything, but when it came to grown-ups, Gunvald liked to kick ass first and ask questions later.

That was the Gunvald that Oskar knew. But now, he was seeing a side of him that was completely new and unexpected. Could it be possible that…

He was never able to finish that thought. In fact, there didn’t seem to be any cells left in his brain, at all.

Because Gunvald had the Commissioner bent over the table! Gunvald had his fingers in a jar of something and…

There was a very distinct whimper coming from Oskar as Gunvald worked first one, then two thoroughly lubricated fingers inside Oskar’s boss. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he saw Martin’s lips move and he looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.

Oskar swallowed. His mouth was suddenly dry.

This really wasn’t supposed to be arousing in any way; these were people he worked with, and yet, Oskar felt himself grow hard as he watched the two men. He had experimented enough in his youth to know that he was bisexual, he just hadn’t had a proper relationship with someone that wasn’t a girl. And admitting to his fellow cops that he also liked guys, well, that was like signing his own death warrant.

Or at least, that’s what he had thought.

He watched, intrigued against his own will, as Gunvald removed his fingers and grabbed his cock, aiming it at Martin’s ass. Oskar saw him say something and Martin answered, his answer making Gunvald smile wickedly.

Oskar squeezed his own erection through his pants as Gunvald pushed himself inside his lover. Yeah, he should leave, right now, just get out of here and forget this ever happened.  
Instead, he turned the sound on to be able to hear them, opened his fly and took out his already leaking cock.

The wet sound of skin on skin from the interrogation room, combined with the moaning and gasping of Gunvald and Commissioner Beck, was, in itself, enough to make Oskar’s head spin, but actually seeing them together like that… It was the hottest thing he had seen in a long time. Since the birth of their child, Oskar had basically been denied access to his wife in any sexual manner, and was left to take care of himself, if he was in the mood. But he had never been as turned on by something as he was right now.

“…oh… oh… fuck…”

He wasn’t even aware that he was talking, he was too caught up in the live porn in front of him. He saw Gunvald slow down, saw that magnificent cock slide in an out of Martin’s ass and he groaned out loud. It was so dirty, so wrong, and so hot to see his Commissioner just taking it like that, and loving it, and when Gunvald went faster again, Oskar literally gasped like he could feel that hard cock in his own ass and in was killing him.

“… that’s it… fuck him hard… make him feel it…” Oskar was quite the dirty talker before he met his wife and it felt good to do it again, even if the couple in question couldn’t hear him. He moved his hand rapidly over his cock, not even thinking about what he was doing anymore or what he was supposed to be doing. All he was after right now, was the release.

“That’s it, fuck him harder, ram that cock in my ass… give it to me, Gunvald, fuck me… oh, fuck, yes…”

The realization of what he had just said hit him hard, providing him with a very vivid, mental image of Gunvald using him, fucking him like he was fucking the Commissioner right now, hard and raw, and Oskar just about passed out when he came, spurting his cum all over his hand, gasping and moaning, over and over.

And then, he panicked. Still shivering, he tucked himself away and just ran. He ran all the way to the elevator and his heart was pounding away in his chest. He didn’t even check for traffic, he just ran, all the way home, trying desperately, and failing miserably, to forget about what he had done.

He did not see Gunvald fuck the Commissioner! He did not masturbate to the sight of two people he worked with, having sex with each other, while he was essentially, spying on them. And he absolutely did not think about Gunvald Larsson ‘that way’! Nope, no sir, no way. The man was intolerable, insufferable, he was a bully. Not to mention the fact that they a) worked together and b) Oskar had a wife!!

He was just outside the door when his phone buzzed. His hands still shook a bit, probably from him running home so fast. Nothing more than that!

It was a text message!

From Gunvald Larsson!

‘You forgot your coat!’

Nothing more. Oskar’s heart stopped, trying to remember if he had left his coat hanging on his chair… or if he had it with him when he…

Yeah, he would never be able to face either one of them ever again.

And just then, he heard a voice from inside the apartment.

“Honey, is that you? Did you remember to buy some baby formula?”

Oskar wanted to die!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to prove to you that I am, indeed, still working on this one, here's a little preview, for your enjoyment.

Oskar looked down at his sleeping daughter, his heart so filled with love that he could barely breathe. How could it be that such a perfect little thing could exist? She was his heart’s pride and joy, his beautiful, precious Emma. He had no idea how long he had been standing by her bed, watching her sleep. Time didn’t exist in her room.

She was so pure, so breathtakingly honest and good and Oskar would slaughter each and every living thing that tried to do her harm.

It was almost scary, how much he loved her. Beautiful, honest, pure as freshly fallen snow.

“I love you, Emma!” Oskar whispered. And in a flash, he heard Gunvald’s voice in his head, saying that to him, she would always be little Gunsan.

Oskar recoiled from the crib as if burnt. In-between two heartbeats, the memories of what he had seen yesterday washed over him and he turned quickly away from Emma, not wanting his deep, dark, secret thoughts around his angelic daughter. But it was all around him now, it seemed. The things he’d seen! The things he’d heard. The way they moved together, the look in Gunvald’s eyes, how Oskar had actually begged for the older man to…

He ran out from the nursery, out on the balcony, breathing in the cold night air.

It wasn’t right, though. It wasn’t real! He didn’t think that way about Gunvald, he didn’t *feel* that way about Gunvald. The very idea was ludicrous and he never wanted to think about it, ever again.

For a brief second, he thought about simply calling in sick, say that he had the flu or something and had to stay home for a few days. Anything to avoid going back to work and face his boss, knowing what he knew now. But he shook his head. No! He was a good cop, and a good man, and he wasn’t going to let something like seeing his boss take it up the ass, stop him from doing his job.

Oskar groaned, and then shoved his fist into his mouth to shut himself up. Inside his mind, he saw it all happen, over and over, heard himself beg Gunvald to fuck him, heard the slap of skin as Gunvald fucked Martin in the interrogation room.

This was going to be a long day!

* * *

He was still considering calling in sick when he showed up for work, and the thought was still there as he rode the elevator up, and despite all that, he found himself at work, promptly on time, like it was just another day at the office… wondering if Gunvald had ever had Martin bent over the desk in the Commissioner’s office…

He shuddered and tried desperately to ignore the stirring in his groin at the very idea of Gunvald bending him over, pounding his ass with that thick cock, making him plead for more… Oskar put his hand over his eyes, trying to force away the image, groaning quietly.

“Oskar? You alright?”

He looked up. Everyone at the table was staring at him, and he realized, his face burning, that he had not heard a word of what Beck had said during the briefing.

“Yeah… I’m just a little tired, I was up all night.”

“The perks of having a baby in the house”, Gunvald grinned at him, “or maybe you were up all night working on a little brother for my little Gunsan?” He seemed to be in a good mood this morning and Oskar wanted to hate him for being so cheerful and carefree when Oskar was anything but.

“I understand that it’s hard, Oskar, but I need you to pay attention.”

‘Oh, it’s hard, alright’ Oskar thought to himself, feeling his face burn even hotter. He could feel Gunvald stare at him all through the briefing and his heart was pounding. There was no way that Gunvald, or Beck, for that matter, would know what he did yesterday. No way at all. His jacket had been hanging right where he left if last night, he didn’t forget it in the interrogation room… Gunvald had probably seen it on his way home and just sent the text to remind Oskar about it. Unless Gunvald had found it and put it back and then sent the text, just to mess with Oskar’s head.

No, he was being paranoid, of course no one knew, it was stupid to even think like that.

So why did he feel like he was the one getting investigated?

“Oskar!”

“Yeah?” He looked up again.

“I need you to talk to the sister, see if she knows anything about why her brother was at the restaurant at that time.”

Oskar gave a nod. He was a good cop, he was a good man, he could do his job without…

“Gunvald, you go with him!”

Oh, fuck!

“Great, babysitting duty!” Gunvald said, but he was still grinning, so it was meant as a tease. Oskar wanted to die! He tried desperately to act as if everything was normal. Barely glancing over at Gunvald, he got up from his chair.

“You coming?” he asked and wanted to shove his entire fist down his throat at the memories that flooded his brain. No, bad brain, stop it, focus on the job, nothing else! Not waiting for a reply, he turned and left the briefing room, his entire face red as an overgrown tomato.

Gunvald caught up with him as he waited for the elevator.

“You feeling up for this?” he asked and Oskar wanted to punch him in the face.

“Yeah, I’m good, just tired! We think Emma is teething so she’s being extra cranky.” It was a white lie, and he only felt slightly guilty for using his precious angel as an excuse, but Gunvald seem to buy it.

“The joys of fatherhood!” he said, grinning again, and then he turned serious. “You need to stay alert, kid, we can’t have you sleeping on the job. I’ll do the talking, but I need you to stay sharp, ok? Focus on the job, nothing else, alright?”

They got in the elevator and Oskar took a deep breath. Gunvald was right, as usual. He needed to stay focused. He was a good cop, he was a good man, and he was absolutely not getting aroused from standing next to Gunvald alone in an elevator.

What the hell was wrong with him? He had never had any feelings for Gunvald, unless they were feeling of respect or irritation. This was new! But at the same time, it wasn’t! Gunvald was a very attractive man, you’d have to be blind not to notice that, and if Oskar was being honest with himself, and he might as well be, no one could hear him in his own head, he had always had an attraction to older, more experienced men and ever since he first started working with him, Oskar had been drawn to Gunvald. He had just chosen to ignore it, because… Well, because Gunvald was a bully, he teased him and made fun of him and that made his attraction very easy to ignore.

And now, he was a father, he was a husband, and he was getting seriously turned on by one of his colleagues. He thought briefly about simply ask for a transfer to another precinct, but he loved working with these guys, he had a huge amount of respect for Beck and the fact that he had a crush on Gunvald shouldn’t…  
His heart stopped!

A crush?! He didn’t… Oh, god, was that true? Did he have a crush on Gunvald? It was preposterous, of course, the very idea, but… He couldn’t deny his attraction to the other man, and seeing him with Beck yesterday had been… insanely hot. Oh, god, he had a crush on Gunvald!

Great, that’s just fucking great!

“What is?”

“Huh?” Oh, shit, had he said something out loud?!

“What’s so fucking great?”

There was a god and he loved Oskar!

“I just remembered that I have to buy baby formula for Emma. I had completely forgotten about that.”

Another white lie, and once again, he used his baby daughter as an excuse. He was a bad father!

“Oh! And here I was, thinking that maybe, you were thinking about something you might have witnessed last night.”

Oskar went completely white. No! This was not happening, Gunvald couldn’t know, it was impossible, he wasn’t supposed to know! Play it cool, Oskar, you’re a good cop, let’s see if you’re a good liar.

“What do you mean?”

Gunvald raised his eyebrows, just enough, and Oskar wanted to fall down dead at the spot. Nothing in this world could possibly be more humiliating. The only thing keeping him from making a complete fool of himself, was the fact that there were security cameras in the elevator and Oskar knew that Gunvald would never admit to doing anything when there was a risk of him ending up om camera.

He was safe for the moment, but the second they left the elevator, the very second they got in the car… Yeah, Oskar was toast. He knew it, he was screwed. And not in a pleasant way, like Beck was yesterday, he was royally screwed.

He wondered if Gunvald would ask him to keep quiet about it. Maybe he thought that Oskar was gonna blackmail him or something. And ok, yeah, that had been the plan, from the start, but plans change and for Oskar, they changed when he saw Gunvald and Beck together in that interrogation room. There was no way that he would ever be able to tell anyone about what he had seen, not without incriminating himself at the same time.

But how to explain that to a big bad uber-cop like Gunvald Larsson? He couldn’t! So he stayed quiet until they reached the garage. Oskar was so tense he could barely walk and he was both embarrassed and humiliated and scared shitless, but he kept up with Gunvald, neither one of them speaking until they got to the car.

“I’m driving!” Gunvald said, simply, and Oskar had no desire to argue with him.

It wasn’t until they had left the garage that Gunvald spoke again.

“You know we could hear you, right?”

“What?!”

Yep, he was screwed!

“Yeah, funny thing about sounds, it goes both ways!” Gunvald didn’t even take his eyes from the road, but Oskar could see that he was grinning again. “We could hear you loud and clear!”

“Oh, god… Oh, god!” Oskar was beyond mortified. He didn’t know where to look, so he hid his face behind his hands. His life was officially over!

“So, here are the life choices of the week… Option 1)We forget this ever happened and keep on catching bad guys like nobody’s business. You stay the happy husband and father, and me and Martin go back to pretending that no one knows about us. You keep quiet about what you saw, we keep quiet about what we heard. Everybody stays friends!”

It was a bit too good to be true, there had to be a catch. Oskar went over the option in his head and found nothing wrong with it. It was the perfect solution; just go on with their lives as if none of it had ever happened. Oskar felt like he could breathe easy for the first time in several hours.

“Option 2)… You come by Martin’s place tonight and we fuck your brains out!”

And Oskar stopped breathing altogether.


End file.
